criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
David Eigenberg
|birthplace = Manhasset, New York |family = Chrysti Eigenberg Louie Steven Eigenberg Helen Eigenberg Betsy Eigenberg Beverly Eigenberg Harry Eigenberg |yearsactive = 1989-present }} David Eigenberg is an American actor best known for his role as Christopher Hermann in the NBC franchise OneChicago. Biography Eigenberg was born on May 17, 1964, to Harry and Beverly Eigenberg. He was born at Manhasset New York, but he and his family moved to Illinois when he was four. While he was growing up, he got his first acting role during a community production of Kurt Vonnegut's play Happy Birthday, Wanda June and even played football for Naperville Central High School. When he graduated in 1982, he immediately enlisted in the United States Marine Corps Reserve. He served them for 3 years before eventually being honorably discharged. Eigenberg had gotten his first on-screen role in 1989, when he was cast as Lawrence in the comedy film Rude Awakening. He got his first recurring role in 1996, when he was cast as copycat sniper Alex Robey in the police procedural series Homicide: Life on the Street. He got his first major recurring role when he was cast as Steve Brady, a bartender and love interest of protagonist Miranda Hobbes, in the HBO romantic comedy sitcom Sex and the City. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows such as Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D., Chicago Med, Chicago Justice, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Castle, Monk, NCIS, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Eigenberg portrayed Russell Goldman, an FBI agent obssessed with capturing a homicidal con artist, in the Season Five episode "Parasite". Filmography *Chicago Fire - 111+ episodes (2012-Current) - Christopher Herrmann *Chicago Justice - 3 episodes (2017) - Christopher Herrmann *Chicago P.D. - 11 episodes (2014-2017) - Christopher Herrmann *Boyband (2016) - Alfonso Fitzsimmons *Chicago Med - 4 episodes (2015-2016) - Christopher Herrmann *Legend of Echo (2016) - Officer Dan *Cody the Robosapien (2013) - Allan *Liz & Dick (2012) - Ernest Lehman *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2012) - Doctor Hal Brightman *The Game (2012) - Doug (uncredited) *Let's Do This! (2011) - Hal McKenzie-Goldberg *Five (2011) - Lenny *Castle (2011) - Peter Connelly *Private Practice (2011) - Frank *Paul the Male Matchmaker (2011) - Peter *Sex and the City 2 (2010) - Steve Brady *Justified - 2 episodes (2010) - Arnold Pinter *See You in September (2010) - Max *Criminal Minds - "Parasite"(2010) TV episode - Agent Russell Goldman *ER (2009) - Detective Trent Mallory *Cold Case (2009) - Nathan Kravet '88 *NCIS (2008) - Ted Bankston *Sex and the City (2008) - Steve Brady *Raines (2007) - Charles Newman *The Trouble with Romance (2007) - Paul *Monk (2007) - Tim Hayden *Close to Home (2007) - Greg Paulson *Driftwood (2006) - Norris *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Gavin McGill *Ghost Whisperer (2005) - Hank Dale *Judging Amy (2005) - Jerry Lambert *Love, Ludlow (2005) - Reggie *Washington Street (2005) - David *Everwood (2004) - Chris Templeman *Without a Trace (2004) - Teddy Cota *Around the Bend (2004) - John *The 4400 (2004) - Carl Morrissey *The Jury (2004) - Gordon Pryor *Garfield (2004) - Nermal (voice) *Touching Evil (2004) - Spenser *Sex and the City - 41 episodes (1999-2004) - Steve Brady *Hung-Up (2002) - Frankie *The King of Queens (2002) - Jake *The American Embassy (2002) - Dewey Johnson *Third Watch - 2 episodes (2002) - Off. Benny Ross *The Mothman Prophecies (2002) - Ed Fleischman *Ed - 3 episodes (2001) - Jeff Alexander *Sam the Man (2001) - Man at Book Reading *The Beat (2000) - Craig Newell *Cosby (2000) - Unknown Character *Madigan Men (2000) - Fred *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. - 3 episodes (1999) - Nick Delvecchio *Coming Soon (1999) - Andy (uncredited) *A Perfect Murder (1998) - Stein *Charlie Hoboken (1998) - Mario *The Practice - 3 episodes (1997) - D.A. Harvey Welk *Homicide: Life on the Street - 2 episodes (1996) - Alex Robey *Fish (1996) - Biscuit *Daybreak (1993) - Bucky *The Cosby Show (1992) - Unknown Character *By a Thread (1990) - Unknown Character *How to Murder a Millionaire (1990) - Panhandler *In the Spirit (1990) - Handyman #1 *Rude Awakening (1989) - Lawrence 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors